


fireworks

by moccatoccata



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3rarepairGE19, Friendship/Love, M/M, also tsumugi passes by, and some mention of the rest of summer troupe, this can also read as gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moccatoccata/pseuds/moccatoccata
Summary: “I think the correct word should besankyu, right?”





	fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> gift for @ukiwafloat in #A3rarepairGE2019 ! I hope you like it~
> 
> and for everyone too, I hope you'll enjoy this

“—ma, Tenma!”

Tenma huffs as he tries to slaps the offending object that keep shaking him awake. The annoyance continues for a while but stops when Tenma growls unhappily and the summer troupe leader sighs, contented as he tries to find new, more comfortable position to continue sleeping. It ends though when a heavy object slams on him and Tenma gasps awake.

“Tenma, wake up!” Misumi greets him, frowning, as Tenma’s sleep addled brain tries to comprehend what is going on. “We’re going to see triangles, you promise!”

Tenma rubs his eyes,”Wha—what triangles?”

He sees Misumi deflate at that and can’t help feeling bad because he really forgets what kind of triangles he promises to show to Misumi before. The past week has been hectic with his back-to-back schedule and even now Tenma was still dizzy for not having enough sleep.

“Look, Misumi,” Tenma sighs and squints at the clock, “Can we talk about this later after I’m more coherent? It’s still…five in the morning and I need more sleep.”

He winces internally seeing Misumi’s excitement is gone as the older man said: “I see … then sleep well, Tenma.”

Misumi then pats Tenma’s head once, twice, thrice before jumping down the bunk bed and runs off from Tenma’s and Yuki’s room. Tenma looks at the door for a while after before giving up and going back to sleep.

\--

“Tenten!” Kazunari’s distraught tone stops Tenma from eating his cereal. “This is bad!”

“What’s bad?” Tenma drops his spoon. “Does anyone get hurt or something?”

Kazunari flails. “Tenten, what did you do to Sumi?”

“I-I didn’t do anything?” Tenma answers confusedly before the scene from this morning enters his thought. “Oh, I think I did something.”

Kazunari opens his mouth but Tenma quickly continues, “I kinda forgot that I promise to show him some triangles today and I don’t even know what kind of triangles I want to show.”

“Oh, Tenten,” Kazunari looks sympathetically.

“Ah, you really done it this time, Tenma,” Yuki shakes his head as he passes by.

\--

Tenma finally finds Misumi on the garden outside, sitting on the bench while looking at Tsumugi tending the garden. He usually will jump around the winter troupe leader, especially if the elder manage to find some flowers or parts of it that resembles triangle.

He knows vaguely that one of the reason Misumi likes triangle is because of his grandfather’s gift to him but he still wonders why Misumi likes it so much, does the shape brings him comfort like Yuki to his clothes and Muku to his manga?

“Misumi,” he calls and watches as the man turns to him. Misumi’s face look pleasant, none of the disappointed look he show Tenma this morning is shown on his face but still, he must be.

“Tenma, what’s wrong?” Misumi approaches him, suddenly looking worried. “Is Tenma sick?”

Tenma shakes his head but Misumi already pull his hand and place something on it; three candies with triangle wrappers. Misumi smiles and Tenma feels that it really is bright and warm.

“Here, it’s my favorite candy to make Tenma happy because it’s triangle and triangle will always make everyone happy,” Misumi says cheerfully.

Tenma chuckles, “Misumi is a kind person, huh.”

“Hm?”

“I’m supposed to apologize to you for not remembering what I promised to you,” Tenma closes his palm around the candies. “But then Misumi gives me this to cheer me up … you are truly kind.”

Tenma looks up. “So thank you … and sorry.”

Misumi doesn’t reply anything but instead pat Tenma’s head like he usually does, once, twice, thrice. “Tenma is a good person~”

Then, he runs off.

\--

It is because of luck that Tenma finally remembers what he want to show Misumi. Muku and Kumon is talking about a baseball anime they just watched and when the conversation reaches the part when the protagonists have summer vacation together that Tenma runs to his room—much to Yuki’s chagrin—and opens the forgotten package under his table.

Tenma then laughs at himself for being so stupid.

\--

“Misumi, I finally remembers what kind of triangle I want to show you.”

Misumi pauses eating his onigiri and looks up questioningly, “Tenma does?”

“Why do you give me that tone?” Tenma almost whine but then he sees Misumi grins while biting his food and he huffs.

“Now you tease me?” he asks then says flatly. “Then should I cancel giving you my gift?”

“But Tenma is the one who forget,” Misumi laughs as Tenma drag him outside.

It is worth it to see the expression on Misumi’s face, dimmed because of low lighting but still clear enough that Tenma knows he enjoy it as they watch the small firework form triangles at the sky.

He hears the other MANKAI members coming out to inspect the noise, few members are already yelling about how they want to play too but it is muted when Misumi finally tear his gaze from the triangles on the sky to look at Tenma.

“Thank you.”

“I think the correct word should be _sankyu_ , right?” Tenma can’t help himself really but when Misumi gleefully laugh then hug him, it is warm and brings him comfort. It is enough.

"I hope one day you'll find the triangle you're looking for, Misumi." Tenma whispers as the older man leans away.

"Then, I also hope Tenma will be there when I found it," Misumi pats his head again in a familiar way, once, twice, thrice.

 _Sankyu_.


End file.
